Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover-forming laminated material structure interconnecting a plurality of containers, such as the base members of blister packages each of which is adapted to contain a hydrophilic contact lens in a sterile aqueous solution. More specifically, the invention pertains to an array of such containers which are interconnected by a unitary multi-layered laminated material constituting a covering label for the containers, wherein the laminate may be severed intermediate each of the containers along weakening lines provided therein so as to provide a separate packaging arrangement. The laminate is imprinted over the surface extent thereof on either one side of an outer layer covering the plurality of containers with a specific pattern of indicia and legends configured with the intent of thwarting diverters upon separation of any of the packaging arrangements from the array, through visual evidence afforded by an inspection of the printing pattern.
The packaging of hydrophilic contact lenses in a sterile aqueous solution is well known in the contact lens manufacturing technology. Particularly, packaging arrangements of that type generally consist of so-called blister packages adapted to be employed for the storage and dispensing of the hydrophilic contact lenses for use by a medical practitioner or a consumer who intends to wear the contact lenses. Such hydrophilic contact lenses, which may be disposable after a single wear or short-term use, are inexpensively manufactured from suitable hydrophilic polymeric materials; for example, copolymers of hydroxyethylene methacrylate containing from about 20% to 90% or more of water, depending upon a polymer composition. These contact lenses are generally stored in a sterile aqueous solution, ordinarily consisting of an isotonic saline solution, in order to prevent dehydration and to maintain the lenses in a ready-to-wear condition.
A container of the foregoing type, normally comprises a base member which is molded from a suitable injection-molded or thermoformed plastic material; for instance, such as polypropylene, and incorporates a cavity adapted to house the contact lens in the aqueous solution, and which is sealingly closed by a label-forming cover, preferably in the form of a flexible multi-layered laminated material structure to provide a so-called blister package. This type of packaging arrangement has found widespread use in view of the inherently advantageous storing properties thereof and easy-to-dispense nature of the package by simply peeling the laminated material from the base member enabling a user to gain ready access to the contact lens which is contained in the cavity of the base member. For example, a blister package which is adapted to provide a sterile sealed storage environment for a disposable, essentially single-use hydrophilic contact lens, which is normally worn for about 8 to 16 hours within a 24-hour period, wherein the lens is immersed in a sterile aqueous solution within the package is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,820 to Martinez; which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the above-mentioned U.S. patent, the blister package for storing and dispensing a hydrophilic contact lens includes an injection-molded or thermoformed plastic base portion or member incorporating a molded cavity which is surrounded by an outstanding planar flange extending about the rim of the cavity. A flexible cover sheet, such as a laminated foil is adhered to the surface of the flange so as to sealingly enclose the cavity in a generally liquid-tight manner. The surface of the covering foil may constitute a label and be imparted suitable printing indicia informative of the product stored in the blister package, the name and address of the manufacturer, and also incorporate various decorative designs and logos as desired; and also provide for changeable information, such as lot numbers, expiration dates and the like in addition to the foregoing, such as may be required by FDA regulations.
The foregoing blister packages are generally sold as individual or single units and the imprinted information provided thereon is complete for each blister package.
However, when it is intended to sell arrays or multiples of such detachably interconnected blister packages, each containing respectively a single hydrophilic contact lens, the opportunity may arise for a diverter to pass off the relatively inexpensive disposable product contained in each of the respective detached blister packages as a more expensive single unit item. In essence, such single-use or disposable contact lenses could be conceivably passed off as more expensive reusable contact lenses, potentially causing significant economic losses to the manufacturer and sellers, while also raising the possibility of potential legal liabilities in the event that the product is not properly used or worn for extended periods of time so as to result in physical harm to a user.
At this time, this potential problem of unlawful or illegal conversion arises through the development of a new and unique conception packaging arrangements of the blister package type, particularly for the containment of hydrophilic contact lenses in a sterile aqueous solution, wherein a plurality of base members each having a cavity for containing a hydrophilic contact lens in a sterile aqueous solution are adapted to be positioned in a contiguous array and sealing covered by a single or unitary flexible cover sheet, the latter of which is preferably in the form of a multi-layered flexible foil laminate. In this instance, the laminated foil is provided with weakening lines intermediate each of the respective base members so as to enable individual segments of the foil member to be detached along the weakening lines and in conjunction with the therewith associated base member to be separated from the array when it is desired to gain access to the contact lens contained therein. This type of arrayed multiple interconnected blister package structure enables the compact packaging of a plurality of such arrays, each possessing a specified number of contact lens-containing base members interconnected by a single flexible cover sheet, within the confines of a suitable container, such as a rigid paperboard carton. In the carton there may be compactly stored a plurality of nested superimposed arrays of blister packages; for example, each array having five interconnected blister packages each having a single disposable contact lens housed therein. The carton may store six superimposed arrays of blister packages, for a total of thirty; or in effect, a 30-day supply of contact lenses for respectively one eye of a user. A packaging arrangement for contact lenses of that type which is in the form of arrays of interconnected blister packages is disclosed in applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/146,754, entitled "Packaging Arrangement for Contact Lenses" (Attorney Docket No. 9014; VTN-0090), now abandoned which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The blister packages which are formed by means of this structure comprise a plurality of contiguously arranged thermoformed or injection-molded base members each containing a cavity for housing a hydrophilic contact lens in a sterile aqueous solution, and wherein the resultant array of such base members; for example, five (5) base members, is adapted to be sealingly covered and interconnected by a single multi-layered flexible laminated foil which also forms a common label, preferably of the type disclosed in applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/106,386, filed Aug. 13, 1993, entitled "Method of Double-Sided Printing of a Laminate and Product Obtained Thereby"; (Attorney Docket No. 9013; VTN-0098) commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the foregoing disclosure, the multi-layered laminated foil includes an outer layer of a plastic film material of a suitable polyolefin, preferably but not necessarily polyester, which is adhesively bonded to the surface of a supporting metallic foil, such as aluminum, or alternatively, in lien of the foil may be coated with a layer of silicon oxide, and in which the outer layer is double-sided printed; in effect, on both opposite surfaces. The surface of the outer plastic film layer which faces towards and is adhered to the metallic foil (or silicon oxide) is imprinted with suitable indicia and legends which may consist of permanent information regarding the manufacturer and the product, logos, instructive material, and decorative and advertising indicia relative the product in the blister package; whereas the opposite or exterior surface of the outer plastic film material layer may include suitable changeable information, such as expiration dates, lot numbers, fitting parameter, and other data specific to the packaged product. The interior surface of the outer plastic film material layer may be imprinted through the intermediary of suitable lithographic printing, either in single color or multi-colors and also provided with an appropriate printed background; whereas the changeable information specific to the product which is imprinted on specific areas of the outwardly facing surface of the outer film layer, may be printed thereon through thermal transfer printing, as described in detail in the above-referenced copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/106,386.
Although the above-mentioned U.S. patent to Martinez, and the copending patent applications have to a considerable extent advanced the technology relative to the manufacture of blister packages for housing hydrophilic contact lenses; and wherein in particular U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/106,386 provides a novel array of interconnected blister packages for storage in predetermined quantities within a carton structure, potential financial and legal problems can be encountered with regard to the possibility of diverters separating individual blister packages from the interconnected arrays thereof, and unlawfully passing these off as more expensive products in an unauthorized or unlawful sale of such items.